


Suck My Dick

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: College Kalat magbalik!!, De La Salle University, Drunk Mappy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Mapúa University - Freeform, Mention of Neo - Freeform, Salle is Yssa's himbo, St. Scholastica's College Manila, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yssa is panicked gay, Yssa is useless gay, maybe secret girl is undercover, mention of Benjo, they're just in a hetero bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: Yssa never knew those three words would ever sound angelic.(trigger warning: harassment)
Relationships: Don/Beda, Yssa/Secret
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Suck My Dick

  
  


The heavy bass from the DJ’s track blasts through the speakers, vibrating the walls with machéd decor inside the dim interior of _B.A.D._ Neon lights strike through the darkness in time with the rapid flicking of strobes. The crowd of drunken bodies bop to the beat of the music.

Yssa has been spending nearly half an hour helplessly declining the offer of a tequila pour from left to right. It is Salle who dragged both she and Don to this loud and crowded place. Their sleep deprived, engineering friend had been sulking about his feelings for her twin brother, and the fuccboi has decided that alcohol is the solution to his problem.

And so Yssa stands there, by the table, where the surface of it is occupied by Don’s forehead. He’s having a drunk nap, while the _pasimuno_ is nowhere to be found. Yssa guesses that he’s probably somewhere inside the club, grinding or making out with god knows who and she wants nothing more than _to go home_.

“Uuuuy, Don, tangina, alis na tayo!”

She nudges his shoulder at an attempt to wake him. When Don answers with nothing but a groan, Yssa drags her fingers down across the length of her face in defeat. She huffs, ruffling her thick bangs. Her eyes settle at her corpse drunk friend. She thinks for a few seconds.

At the moment Yssa could either:

1\. Take a _Grab_ and drag Don with her back home. (There is absolutely no con here, because the moment they arrive, Benedik will be on his feet taking care of his dumdum… except maybe the fact that Yssa’s paying for their grab.)

Yssa’s face scrunches up with the afterthought.

2\. Find Salle and force him to drive them back home, like legit, right now.

Yssa nods slowly.

Or,

3\. Ditch them both.

She eyes her friend again. She struggles to make a decision, weighing in all the pros and cons and the probable effects to their friendship. She’s pretty sure it won’t cut deep with these two. They’re friendship with each other is just… that _chill_. But, finally, she groans of frustration, giving in to her second option.

“Hay nako, kayong dalawa. Kung hindi lang ako mabait eh...” She mutters to herself as she reaches for Don’s shoulder once more. 

“Hoy Don Tomas, hahanapin ko si Salbador, dito ka lang ha?!”

Don barely groans in acknowledgement.

“Ha?! Tangina! Diyan ka lang, ‘wag kang magpapaholdap. Baka nakawin ‘yung mga gamit mo, ha!”

Don groans once more and waves a hand out to push her away. She sees her friend knock his head back on top of the table into unconsciousness. She shakes her own before stepping away.

_Nasan na ba ‘yung ulul na ‘yun._

The thought rings loudly in her head despite the blaring music. She makes her way into the crowd in an attempt to find him. Yssa hesitantly squeezes through several bodies that are hotly grinding on each other. She cringes in horror as she passes by.

A yelp pushes through her lips when she nearly trips on someone’s foot. Her palms catch the impact as she finds herself clutching to a grilled wall. When she swings her head around, she finds herself standing a few feet away from the DJ’s booth. Dread washes over her, freezing in place when she realizes that she is only inches away from the dancing crowd.

Yssa sighs. She’s right in the middle of chaos. The loud beats drown out her other senses, people who are grinding on each other are inching closer to her, stepping into her personal space. Her eyes scan frantically, trying to find her friend.

“Salle! Salle!! Putangina.” She calls his name out several times to no avail. She couldn’t even hear herself through the music. She clicks her tongue in defeat.

Yssa ends up leaning against the grills. Yes. She’s had a few drinks as well, but she is definitely more exhausted than actually drunk. She grunts wiping her palm across her face.

_Mainit. Maingay. Maraming tao. Punyeta gusto ko nang_ _umuwi_ _._

She grumbles as her discomfort brims with her current displacement. She tries to go around her options once more. Does she really want to scout out for her friend who’s obviously too busy enjoying himself or should she just bounce by herself. Her train of thought runs through quickly and suddenly—

Yssa goes rigid when she feels a muscled arm snaking between the wall and the back of her waist. Her eye’s widen and her head whips to the side to see who it is.

“Hey,” the creature speaks. His eyes are darkened and lidded. The hairs on Yssa’s skin rise in disgust. “You look a little lost.”

Yssa swallows hard and averts her eyes to the crowd _desperately wishing_ that Salle would just suddenly appear _—_ the dude’s fingers slip under her jacket, brushing against her thin black spaghetti-strap top—

“I can help you,”

The dude chuckles and leans his face closer, she can feel his breath on her neck _she WANTS TO PUNCH HIM_ — but Yssa only leans away as far away as she can, begging the wall behind her to magically swallow her whole.

“You can trust me naman. You with anyone ba?”

SHE WANTS TO PUNCH HIS UGLY FACE AND KICK HIS BALLS, but what if he has a knife!? What if he has other friends!? Yssa squeezes her eyes shut— she wants to cry— she’s frozen in place with her mouth sealed— why isn’t she doing anything!?

“I can be with you if you want,”

The dude sickeningly smirks and Yssa wants to projectile vomit at his face. Yssa quietly whimpers in a panic. She just wants to shrink small enough to crawl away. The dude leans in closer—

“ _Giiiiiirl!!!_ ”

Yssa’s eyes shoot open. She’s suddenly wrapped around the warmest hug in the world.

“Didn’t know you were here pala!!! You didn’t tell me!”

Yssa’s nose is filled with the sweetest scent of candy. It smells heavenly. She realizes that she’s being enveloped by the warmth of a larger woman, hugging her protectively. Her pretty savior continues to babble on her shoulder about how they haven’t seen each other in a long time and then pulls away. The taller woman holds her firmly on both shoulders. Their eyes meet. Yssa gets a good look at her, beautiful, knight-in-sparkling-armor.

_Oh._

Her hair is jet black, thick, straight and silky. She has two parts of her hair tied into high space buns. Yssa’s eyes widen when her attention is suddenly drawn to the woman’s large bust. She’s wearing an expensive black bralette, exposing much of her skin. Below, she’s wearing simple black, high-waisted jeans, finished with black, heeled, platformed boots. Her dark lashes are thick and long. They flutter as she blinks innocently. And her smile. God her smile.

_Jesus. Christ._

_I’m so gay._

A dumb smile unknowingly tugs at the corner of Yssa’s lip. She’s suddenly too illiterate to speak.

The woman lets go of Yssa’s shoulders, she leans her weight to one of her heels and reaches her palm past the side of Yssa’s face to rest it on the grills, making it a point to get the other creature to step back. Yssa feels the creature’s arm fall from the back of her waist and she thanks every fucking lesbian goddess for this woman.

The other creature stands there, taken aback, but still has that sick smirk on his face.

“‘San ‘yung friends mo?” The woman asks brightly and innocently. She pouts at Yssa and _god fucking damn it it’s so cute_.

It causes Yssa to stutter like a complete dumbass. “I-I-uhmm nandiyan. Can’t find them eh.”

“Oh okay!”

The woman whips her head to the side, tossing her hair. She looks at the creature beside them who is still standing there despite the atmosphere that has obviously dismissed him minutes ago. Yssa watches as the woman eyes him with seething judgement. Her eyes are suddenly sharp and an irritated smirk plays on her lips. The woman stares right into the other creature’s eyes, piercing ice through them.

“This guy your friend din?”

The woman asks her with a sharp tone without breaking eye contact.

“Oh god, jesus no! ‘Di ko nga kilala ‘yan eh!”

The woman hums coldly, splitting her face into pure disgust at the existence of the creature beside them. She whips her head back to Yssa. Her cool breaks into a genuine smile.

“Tara?” She says to Yssa. “I’m with Asia and Angel on that table!”

_Who and who?_

The woman points behind her shoulder. Yssa doesn’t know who this woman is. She doesn’t even know her name. Who the hell even is Asia and Angel.

“C’mon! We’ll help you contact your friends din.” The woman lowers her fingers from the grills. She offers her hand to Yssa.

_BAKLA HAWAKAN MO KAMAY NIYA._

Yssa hears in her head as her eyes widen. _Is this really happening?! Is she real??????_

Yssa raises her hand and laces her fingers through her knight-in-sparkling-armor’s fingers. She can’t help the dumb smile that tugs on her lips.

Yssa peels herself away from the wall and steps ahead, but before she could take any step further, she stops and looks back at the woman who hasn’t moved. The woman steps closer to the creature who stood there watching the whole scene between the two ladies unfold.

The woman places her free palm on the creatures chest and pushes him back to the grills with a loud rattle. She leans the full weight of her thigh between the guy’s legs. The guy’s eyes widen with lust, he hungrily licks his lips. She smirks at his stupid face and grips the creature’s crotch harshly. The guy whimpers, in discomfort? In pleasure? In pain. The woman doesn’t care which. She grips it tighter as if to cut the blood flow. The guy winces.

Yssa’s eyes widen. _That’s gotta hurt. And that’s pretty mean_. Yssa thinks, but the delight in her smile says otherwise.

“Suck my _fucking_ dick, you piece of shit.” She spits her words at the creature.

The woman’s lip tugs into a snappy smirk. She palms his hardened dick harshly. The creature huffs in pain.

The woman steps back and cocks her eyebrow at him. She steps away and whips her hair when she turns to face Yssa.

“Let’s go!” She says brightly as if she didn’t just painfully shove at some asshole’s manhood and told him to suck her dick.

_I’m fucking in love._

  
  


Yssa stares at her in awe as she gets swept off her feet by her knight-in-sparkling-armor.

~~~~~

The last few drips hitting the water echo inside the stall. Yssa sighs as in relief. She has decided to cage herself inside the bathroom stall, still quite unable to comprehend how it is possible for such a woman to be sent to her from heaven as a messiah to save her ass from some piece of trash.

She can’t stop thinking about the woman. Odd to think that she’ll have to face her again and actually talk to her, because she’s literally just waiting outside by the sink. The simple idea of it increases the panic in her chest. She sighs and a palm rubs across her cheek to calm herself.

_Time to get brave I guess._

Yssa finally stands and pulls her jeans back up. She unlocks the door and steps out of the stall.

She finds her by the counter, washing her hands. After patting them down dry with some paper towels, she runs her fingers through her hair smoothening it out.

And Yssa just stands there beside her, watching her, like a fucking creep. Yssa blinks. She turns her eyes to look at something else when she realizes what she looks like, but fails anyway. The woman quietly sighs as she pouts at her reflection on the mirror. 

“I’m too pretty tonight to be wasting my time telling men off,”

Yssa blinks again, surprised at her casual confidence. The woman flicks her eyes from her reflection to Yssa’s. The woman smiles at her playfully.

“You’re right though...” Yssa mutters. She snickers before speaking again, “Uhmm thank you, ha. For doing what you did back there… I froze eh.”

The woman waves her hand.

“Hey, it’s no problem.” Her voice softens. “We women gotta look out for each other, ‘diba?”

Her words spread a warmth across Yssa’s chest. She nods too quickly in response, then realizes that that conversation has already ended. She feels her chest beating fast. She has to say something— she has to— _say something Yssa_ —

“I’m- I’m—”

Her phone goes off, echoing loudly inside the restroom. The woman fully faces her as she clumsily fishes out her phone from her pocket.

She reads the caller ID. “Tukmol sa Taft” it reads. Yssa’s eyebrows wrinkle into the middle. She answers the call and nearly slaps the phone to her ear.

“TANGINA NASAN KA BA?! I’ve been fucking looking for you tangina mo!”

The woman’s eyes widen with surprise. She giggles at Yssa. The shorter of the two catches herself. In her embarrassment, she giggles hesitantly at the woman, before slowly turning her back on her. The woman laughs. It sounded too pretty in the background of Yssa’s call that she nearly miss Salle’s words.

“Dude I was looking for _youuuu_ ,” Salle drags his words in an overly cheery manner. 

Yssa’s eyes roll, obviously, she’s the only one who isn’t drunk.

“‘Kala ko kasama mo si Maps!? I went to our table, and wala ka—”

She rolls her eyes again. “Nasa banyo ako ngayon! Kanina pa kaya kita hinahanap!”

“Sa banyeoooow?!” He slurs, in his most annoyingly drunk lozollian conyo accent. “Uhhhh, Yssa, dude, I’m like a male kaya, so like, you can’t find me in the girl’s CR… unless you’re also my bro dude pare tsong din palaaaa haaahahahaha which is okay by the way if you are hahahhahahha—”

“Salbador! Focus! Puta naman!—”

“—Aaaw, why? do you wanna go home na ba???”

“Yes! Yes, Salle, I want to go home na! Kinginang ‘to!”

The woman’s eyebrow raises in amusement as she stares at herself. She continues to slide her fingers through her hair, casually standing beside a raging Yssa over the phone. 

The shorter of the two finishes her call. She shoves her phone back into her pocket and spins on her heel. She grins at the woman as if she wasn’t just yelling a few seconds ago.

“Your friend?” The woman asks.

Yssa rolls her eyes. “Yeah. He’s such a pain in the ass.”

The woman laughs. Yssa thinks that maybe this is what angels sound like. “Men generally are.” She says.

Yssa chuckles. Silence falls over them for a second.

“So, you were saying kanina?”

“Hm?”

“You were gonna say something kanina, before your friend called.” The woman asked her innocently.

“Ah yeah… uhmm, ayun, uhhh…” Yssa has completely forgotten what it is she wanted to say earlier, but it’s probably not that important, right? “Wala naman just uhh, gonna bounce na. Kasi nahanap ko na ‘yung driver namin.”

“Oh,” The woman’s features soften.

Yssa isn’t sure but, it sounds as if it isn’t the answer she is expecting. The woman dips her thick lashes once.

“I see.” She concludes with a nod.

Yssa doesn’t know what to say anymore so she goes with, “Sige uhh, thanks uli, ha.” While preparing to leave.

“No problem,” The edge of the taller woman’s lip turn up, “Maybe I’ll see you around here sometime, again?—”

“Yes!” Yssa answers too quickly like a dumb lesbian, to which the other giggles at.

“I mean. Yes.” Yssa slows down, “If ano... I go back here, which I will!” She hopes she’s redeemed herself.

The woman deepens her gaze into Yssa’s eyes and she feels like she’ll have to call for an ambulance soon. Yssa tries to keep her eyes locked as if to prove that she isn’t panicking, she fails though. The woman sees this and giggles.

“Alam mo,” She says, “you’re cute.”

Yssa just stands there and blinks. Her brain malfunctions. She almost isn’t sure if she heard it right. She doesn’t know how to react, where she is, who she is— _what’s happening???_

Yssa lets out a short, unsure laugh. She watches the woman throw her head back in laughter. She feels like time is slowing down and she’s hearing how angels laugh for the first time.

The woman shakes her head with that beautiful smile. “Sige na, your friend might get worried.” She bids in a light tone.

Yssa finally snaps out by slowly nodding. She realizes she really has to say something now to stop looking like an absolute fool.

Yssa settles with, “Ikaw?” (Because she’s absolutely incapable of speaking right now.)

“I’ll be around.” The woman winks.

Honestly, how many times will Yssa have to die tonight?

~~~~~

Salle is shitfaced and in the middle of forcing a barely awake Don one more tequila shot when Yssa arrives back at their table.

“Hoy tangina lasing na nga, pinapainom mo pa.” She comes up behind her friend.

Salle turns his head, eyes squinting. “Oh it’s you! Where’ve you been maaaaaan?” which earns him a light punch on his arm. “Araaaaay!”

“That’s for leaving us.”

Drunk Salle only pouts at her and watches her throw herself on the sofa, draping half of herself over Don. Yssa reaches over to pat the back of Don’s head lightly.

She sighs. “I think I’m in love, pare.”

Salle’s eyes light up. “NICE, NICE, NICE! See!? Kanina mo pa ‘ko hinehate pero may maganda naman pala akong nagawa. Pffssh trust brother, trust.” he pats his chest with his fist. “So what’s her name, d’you get her number?”

“OH MY FUCKING SHIT!” Yssa sits up almost knocking Salle’s head.

“What? What?!”

“Salle, ang bobo mo!” She hits his arm.

“Hala! Why me?!”

She slaps her forehead. “I completely forgot to ask her name and ask her number!!”

Salle slaps his forehead. Yssa sinks into the couch, her groan drowning in the music while the other pours her a shot to commemorate her defeat.

~~~~~

“Is that fucker here?! Is he still here, ha?!? Fuck that guy, sapakin ko ‘yung kumag na ‘yun eh, fuck him!”

Yssa tries to pull Salle’s arm down, the ruckus, shaking an unconscious Don who is propped on Salle’s shoulder. He’s been yelling and pointing at people after she told him what happened to her earlier.

“Okay na, wala na ‘yun. Baka namatay na ‘yun.”

“TANGINA, FUCK HIM. NO ONE TOUCHES YOU LIKE THAT, IMMA WHIP THAT MUTHAFUCKAS ASS!”

Yssa apologetically smiles at the people around them for her really loud friend. Their group of three make their way out of the bar, nearly tripping over the staircase as they end the night.

Salle’s heated anger from seconds ago melts into a drunken laugh when Don slips. Yssa rolls her eyes at the two. She bends down to help him up, while scolding her other friend. _God it’s like taking care of two kids_. Salle straightens up and pulls back Don’s arm around his shoulder to carry most of his weight. It pulls out a grunt from him, followed by a string of slurred words.

“B-benj..ssshhorryy na kasi namannnsabimoooo… kayadiako nag...punta...”

Both Yssa and Salle’s hands find their way to pat Don’s shoulder. They start walking to Salle’s car. The more sober man wraps his arms around Don and holds him tightly.

“Okay lang yaaaaaan. Look, we gonna go home na. Hahatid ko si Yssa, then she’ll bring you in, and then Benjo be there, and then he’ll take care of you—”

Don’s bloodshot eyes open and pierce through Salle’s. It gets a laugh out of Yssa.

“Whaaaaat?! Y’know pare, if that li’l dude really likes you, he’ll take care of you even if, and _especially_ if, you’re drunk.”

“Based from experience ba?” Yssa teases.

Salle answers her with a show of his tongue. She laughs while Don brings his head back down to the other’s shoulder with a grumble.

Just as they pass through a crowd of drunk people, something catches Yssa’s attention—

She sits there, in all her grace, straddling her red motorbike. Her elbows rest on her helmet while her eyes are trained to her phone. She types away, completely oblivious of the fact that a whole crowd of people who are waiting for their ride home are staring at her, stunned by her beauty.

And one of those sets of eyes are Yssa’s. Her jaw hangs for seconds... until Salle pushes it shut with his finger. 

Yssa grabs him by the collar, “Bro, bro, bro, bro, bro, bro tanginashetbro.”

“What? _What_?!”

Yssa pushes Salle’s cheek to turn his face to her line of sight, his jaw drops as well. They both stare at her while Don’s head is stumped down between their shoulders.

“She’s the girl you’re talking about?”

Yssa nods.

Don hums.

Salle stares.

“... Sure she’s not down for a threesome?— Aray tangina!!” Salle squints at the pain from Yssa’s punch.

Heat rises to her cheeks. She shoots him a glare. _How dare he even ask that kind of question_. 

“No, Salle. _I’m_ not down for a threesome with you.”

He snickers, “Aight. Chill.”

She is just about to let him meet her fist again, when she hears _her_ voice.

“Hi sweetie,”

— and each second stretches as Yssa watches the woman's lips curve into a sultry smile directed at her. She now stands in front of them, leaning on her bike. Yssa blinks, forgetting what it is she and Salle were even arguing over.

“Oh-ay-ah! Hello. Hi.” Yssa stupidly giggles with a wave of her hand as she straightens up, not minding at all that Don’s weight has slid off her.

“This guy bothering you?”

“Ay, sobra.” Yssa scoffs a little too loudly, finishing with an echoing clap. Not at all making her look ridiculous.

The woman gracefully crosses her arms and stares down her company of two men.

“Joke lang! Haha, uhh, they’re- that’s my- he’s- my friends- yeah. Friends.” Yssa forces a smile.

The woman chuckles, “Is _this_ the Salle guy?”

“Well uhmm, ye-”

“Hey,” Salle’s voice drops as he smirks at the woman. 

He runs his fingers through his hair before offering it to her. “Name’s Salle, yours?”

Yssa’s eyes widen at the gesture. She tries everything in her not to smack Salle’s stupid face. He’s obviously trying to pull a sexy and she’s just dying with second hand embarrassment. The woman simply stares, unamused, at Salle’s outstretched hand with an arched eyebrow.

“Mia.” She deadpans.

“Mia...” Yssa unknowingly repeats under her breath.

The woman, whose name she _finally_ now knows as Mia, turns to Yssa at the sound of her name. She smiles at her, amused. Only then does she realize that she echoed her name for no reason. The shorter woman displays a sheepish smile even when she’s clearly dying inside.

“Right! Well, this is Yssa,” Salle suddenly wraps his arm around her shoulder. “And she says thank you, Mia, for like, saving her ass earlier. You badass, girl.” Salle shoots finger guns at her. “ _That_ , aaaaaaaand she’s single, and she also forgot to get your name and number back at the bar.”

Mia’s eyes sparkle as she giggles while Yssa’s face drops. She would like the sidewalk to crack open with a size that can swallow her whole being, and lower her to her grave, burying her alive.

She glares at him, trying to burn his skin with her eyes. To which, Salle only answers with a cheeky smile.

“Oh would you look at the time, dude,” He pretends to look at the time, “itong friend nating si Mappy. Need na niyang umuwi, man. So uhh, gotta bounce to take care of this guy.” Salle pats Don’s arm that he’s carrying around his shoulder.

Don’s head raises, “kala ko punta kay Benjo?” he mumbles. Salle simply pats him.

“Ha?! Wait, ano?! Anong bounce ka diyan—? Pano ako uuwi?” Yssa grits through her teeth.

“You don’t have a ride home?” Mia asks.

The words she spoke almost did not register in Yssa’s head, because at that moment, she is sure, her soul has left her flesh and ascended to the lesbian goddesses in heaven.

Yssa unknowingly stares at her again with an open mouth like the dumb, useless lesbian she is.

Salle lightly pushes her back into reality, “Oh ayan na angkas mo oh.” He whispers.

Mia chuckles. She straightens up and takes her leather jacket which is hanging from the handlebar. She swings it back, sliding in her arms in one swift move. Yssa watches as she pulls her leg over to straddle the bike, not at all entranced by the simple grace of this woman’s movements.

“Tara, hatid kita? If you want.” Mia says so casually.

_How does she say it so casually like I’m not dying!?!?_

With a winning smirk, Salle pushes his friend once more. Yssa shoves at him. She snaps out of it and sighs away her overwhelmed lil gay heart. 

Her hands raise to touch her chest, as if to stop her heart from bursting out of it. She hesitantly eyes the rather intimidating bike, with its even more intimidating rider.

Her eyes crawl up and is surprised to meet the other's. Maybe Mia's noticed her hesitance. She still holds Yssa's eyes with an easy gaze.

The taller woman simply pats the space behind her with a nod.

_Is this real? Is she really gonna give her a ride home?_

A few seconds in and Yssa realizes that she might be taking too long to decide. She decides to stuff all of her worries into a bag, zip it up and throw to the back of her head.

_It's okay to be a little reckless sometimes, right?_

Finally, hesitantly, she steps closer to the bike. Mia gives her another nod. 

There is something reassuring about it, Yssa thinks. She swallows before swinging her leg over the empty space on the bike. Once she’s sat, the taller woman looks at her over her shoulder.

“Okay ka na?”

Yssa meets her knight-in-sparkling-armor’s eyes once again. A warm feeling settles in her chest. “Yeah.”

Mia smiles and passes her a helmet. Yssa wears it over her head, just as Mia does with her own. _No turning back now_ , she guesses.

While she fastens the strap, she turns to Salle with a sagging, almost sleeping Don beside him.

“Hoy, alagaan mo si Don ha tangina.”

“Onaman.” Her friend says with the same stupid smug and annoying smile.

Yssa turns to Mia, “Sorry talaga sa friend ko, wala siyang kwenta.”.

Mia laughs, _(god her laugh is angelic)_ “So I’ve heard.”

Mia kicks the ignition to bring the bike to life. She turns her head to Salle.

“I remember na, who you are,” She says over the loud rattling, “You’re the guy who’s fucking around with my friend, Neo.”

Yssa’s jaw drops. So does Salle’s.

“Try anything and you’re dead to me.”

Mia shuts her helmet with a loud clack and before Yssa realizes it, they are riding off into the empty streets.

“Kapit ka!”

Yssa hears her and immediately, she wraps her arms around Mia’s waist tightly.

Yssa doesn't say much throughout the ride, partly because she had a few drinks and is shitting her pants at the idea of riding a motorbike, the other part… Well, because she can't believe that she’s riding a motorbike with the woman of her dreams.

She doesn't know what she's done to be lucky enough to meet her. She _hates_ the fact that she had to be harrassed, but still, unbelievably grateful that someone like her stepped in. Yssa believes it to be unluckily serendipitous.

She sighs as she watches the streetlights pass, lost in thought. Mia's hair is whipping past the wind while they breeze through the lit, but empty streets of BGC. She catches the scent of it and only then does she realize that she’s somehow settled to lean her cheek at the back of Mia’s shoulder.

She freezes. She straightens up, trying to redeem herself, but hears Mia snicker. Their eyes meet for a second through the side view mirror. Mia is smirking at her while she looks like she's been caught.

She shamefully cracks a smile.

Mia giggles. “Cute mo!”

_Ah, and there she goes again_. Yssa reminds herself not to succumb to her dumbassery or she might literally fall off the bike. So instead, she holds on tighter.

Everything feels new, and thrilling, and serene, and to her surprise, safe.

  
  


So this is what it feels like to be a damsel in distress and be swept away by a beautiful, dashing, charming, knight-in-sparkling-armor.

Yssa doesn’t know if she’s that drunk to the point of hallucinating, but all of it feels like a dream.

A dream that she hopes she never wakes up from.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This one's for the gay girls of BuKo 🤘🏼🤘🏼
> 
> catch me yelling on twt [@essi_mag](https://twitter.com/essi_mag)!  
> Chika niyo naman if nag-enjoy ba kayo, useless gay ka rin ba tulad ni Yssa? HAHA


End file.
